Polymorphic Ink Mutant
Choryung has an extra circulatory system that is comprised of a black ink like tissue that has a master control and coating over the cells that make up her body. While the typical human heart contains four compartments and two main arteries, Choryung has six compartments additional pair are known as the left and right Cloistra and a third main artery medi vena cava just for the ink. The heart is the central muscle that controls the blood, but it also controls and filters the ink. Although the ink shares similar abilities as blood, it has its own adjacent complex channel of vessels that transport different nutrients to various parts of her body. Other than a means of defense and a working bi product of the nervous system, the ink serves no primary purpose to the body. The most prominent features of this mutation are that by thought/command from the brain, the ink can be summoned and manifested through and beyond the dermal layers of the body and function in a few various ways. Description While she is fairly adept at using and controlling her power, she is only aware of and able to maneuver it in three ways. The first is the most simple, which is manifesting as projectile liquid, which she can shoot out from anywhere on her body. Secondly, as the ink is manifesting she can alter its molecular arrangement to becoming solid, such as sprouting a stream of ink and willing it to harden into a sort of weapon, or needle-like discharges. The third and final way she knows how to use it is functional mobility, meaning the ink can take shape and form to work and move almost like a limb or axel. As a means to sustain her mutation, she can absorb and control other inks that are not residual to her body. The intake of other inks make her mutation stronger and more potent, but taking in too much at once can overpower her ability to effectively use it immediately. She religiously siphons the ink from pens, printer cartridges, tattoo bottles and fountain bottles to augment her ink threshold. To do this is a simple process of making physical contact with the ink to her skin by applying it herself, or controlling her own ink to interact and mix with the new ink. Most times, she will pour the foreign ink directly onto her skin her arm and her residing ink cells will mix and gradually absorb the new ink into the bottom layer of the epidermis. Another method is by subjecting her skin to ink. An example would be her opening a bottle of fountain pen ink and dipping her finger into the ink to soak it up. A final way is to summon the ink and send it forward to mix with the new ink, a method she practices when taking the ink from pens. When there is no more new ink to absorb, it slowly filters out of the dermal tissue and back into her veins. At that point, the new ink is sent to the bottom ink chamber of her heart to be cleaned of impurities and sent back out via the top chamber to the arteries. Weaknesses The potency of her mutation is extremely subjective to her lifestyle as well as the elements of her surroundings. Extreme weather polarities and poor diet will showcase the most prominent effects in her ink. Hot weather [ typically 85 degrees Fahrenheit and warmer] makes it difficult for her to work with ink because it becomes inconsistent, sticky, and splotchy with plated coagulation. Cold weather [ 35 and below] makes for very runny ink that's almost too messy to handle if it doesn't start 'freezing' up. In times of starvation, dehydration or intake of nutritiously deficient foods, the ink will be very gray in color, blotchy and thin. Conversely, in times of eating too much, the ink can become too thick to use and require more time in dispensing the surplus of nutrients before being able to use. The ink in Choryung's body is meant to be used, and despite its circulatory tendencies, it has characteristics very similar to the sweat glands. Just like water, it is necessary that she expend ink every day in addition to a daily intake of ink and water. On average, she needs to consume 75 ounces of water, and at least 30 ounces of ink daily. The minimum amount of ink she should dispense is about 10 ounces. But of course, she has to be careful in how much ink she discharges, which in this case, cannot exceed 2 gallons, and depending on how a fierce a battle she is having, can run out very quickly. In the case that she does go beyond her limit, she will fall very weak [ and even possibly pass out] as she would have expended more than half her body's capacity of ink. If and when this happens, it can take her up to a week to recover the lost ink. During her time of recovery, any dispatch of ink or normal activity is put on hold and she must take in at least twice her normal consumption of ink. As said before though, taking in too much ink at once can hinder and overwhelm her body, and therefore must be gradual. Just as no one should ever drink a gallon of water in one sitting, ink is no different! When using the ink in a combative manner, she can project from anywhere on her body, but her firmest centers of control lie in her hands and mouth. It's easy for her to shoot out plumes of ink from the palms of her hand, or spew it out, but she loses that finesse when trying to shoot from say...her foot. It's possible to do so but requires twice the concentration than it would from her comfort zones. And shooting out streams with a diameter thickness exceeding 2 inches not only becomes harder for her to control but also wastes ink more quickly. Approved by: SokeKujo 2/21/18 Category:Quirk